


Centaur by babs

by babs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babs/pseuds/babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linguist in leather, Colonel in crisis. Jack discovers Daniel's secret passion. A FNF challenge response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centaur by babs

Jack peered through the fine coating of dust clinging to his windshield. How far from civilization was the Sorenson Riding Academy anyway?

"You definitely owe me a car wash after this, Danny-boy," Jack muttered and regretted it a moment later as he didn't quite miss a pothole in the rutted lane and bit his tongue.

Damn that hurt. And just what was his wayward archaeologist doing at the Sorenson Riding Academy? Daniel had never made mention of any business there on any of the times they'd passed the sign on the way to and from the Mountain. Besides which, Jack had never noticed Daniel showing even a passing interest in horses.

Finally--the end was in sight. Jack sighed as he pulled into a grassy area where cars were parked haphazardly. Jack got out of his Jeep and started towards the biggest building, which appeared to be a barn.

"Hi there," a small woman dressed in the type of riding clothes Jack had only seen on TV approached, "You look a little lost. May I help you?"

Jack smiled. The woman even had an English accent. "I'm here to pick up a friend. Daniel Jackson?"

"Daniel's in the indoor ring," She gestured towards the big building and gave a glance at her watch. "He should be done in fifteen minutes or so." With a wave and another friendly smile, she took off towards one of the paddocks.

Jack entered the building and found a bench near the door. He looked around for Daniel but saw no sight of him. At the far end of the ring, two riders, dressed in the same tight tan breeches, white shirts and black boots as the woman he'd met, sat on horses while a young woman talked to them. He saw the first rider nod and begin to trot. Jack caught a glimpse of a youthful face framed by red hair as the girl rode past. The second rider began the exercise and came towards Jack's end of the barn, his face showing his total focus on the activity.

Jack felt his mouth go dry as Daniel passed him, seemingly oblivious to Jack's presence. Did the man have any idea how utterly enticing he looked in those clothes? Knowing Daniel, probably not. Not that Daniel had ever shown even the slightest hint that he had any feelings for Jack other than friendship. Daniel seemed blissfully unaware of the stolen glances Jack found himself sending the archaeologist's way more and more often.

Jack took in a gulp of air and watched the show, an ache building in his groin and his heart. Daniel's long legs, encased in black leather to his knees, held him steady in the saddle, knees gripped the horse tightly. Jack couldn't help imagining those same knees gripping his waist. Strong thighs in some type of tan stretchy material lifted along with a perfectly delectable ass as Daniel kept rhythm with the horse's movement. Jack sat mesmerized by the melding of man and horse. All those Marines who thought Daniel was an unathletic geek should see him now, Jack thought in a moment of pride. No, scratch that. He didn't want anyone else who could ever possibly be interested in Daniel in any way, shape or form, ever seeing his linguist in this get up. The riders slowed eventually, walking their horses in figure eights for a time before finally dismounting. Jack watched as Daniel did it gracefully and took off his helmet. He heard Daniel's quick laugh at something the red haired girl said and saw him give a wave as he headed towards Jack with his horse.

Daniel looked at Jack with surprise when Jack got up to walk beside him. A sweet smile lit his face.

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

"Carter asked me to pick you up. She got called back to Base, some experiment of hers went all hinky on her assistants and she needs to clean up the mess." Jack explained as they walked towards the stables. "So, here I am."

"Yeah, here you are." Daniel agreed. "She really didn't have to do that, you know. I'm sure I could have gotten a ride with someone else."

"No trouble, Daniel." Jack followed Daniel into the stables. "But you really need to think about getting a new car. Your car spends more time in the shop than you do in the infirmary."

"My car is perfectly fine." Daniel protested. "It gets me where I want to go."

"Daniel," Jack warned, wagging a finger.

"Well, most of the time it does." Daniel turned those blue eyes Jack was finding harder and harder to resist on him full blast and that small shy smile wasn't helping matters any.

Jack looked away quickly and gave a cough. He wondered if there was a horse trough somewhere where he could take a quick dip.

"I just have to take care of Star and then I'll be ready to go." Daniel explained as he led the horse into a stall. He pulled up a flap on the saddle and undid some buckles before pulling the saddle off and putting it on a blanket that was on the stall divider.

Jack stood back a little, not wanting to get in the way. "So, Daniel, who knew?"

Daniel paused in unbuckling the bridle to throw him a puzzled look. "Who knew what, Jack?"

"This...um..talent of yours." Jack gestured.

"Oh," Daniel turned a slight shade of pink and finished removing the tack. "Well, uh...my family once spent a year in England. Mom thought it would be good for me to take riding lessons then."

Daniel gestured for Jack to follow him to the tack room. "Anyway, I never had too much chance to do it...well, after everything...you know. And then, Cassie decided she wanted riding lessons and I told Janet I'd check out the different places she could take them and I found Sorenson's."

"I didn't know Cassie took lessons." Jack leaned against the door jamb.

"Actually she doesn't. She decided she didn't want to. But I found out that they gave lessons to adults and well, I remembered I liked riding all those years ago."

"That's cool," Jack reassured him when Daniel appeared embarrassed. "So this is where you've been coming instead of skating with me?"

Daniel grabbed box marked with Star's name. "That would be yes, Jack."

Jack tagged along as Daniel went back to Star's stall. Daniel was bent over with one of Star's hooves cradled on his thighs as he cleaned it.

"Doesn't that hurt her?" Jack asked. Anything to keep his mind off how snug those breeches were on Daniel's legs and how beautifully they showed off Daniel's assets.

"It's going to hurt her a lot more if I don't take time to clean them and she has a stone in there." Daniel moved to the next leg and began the process over again. "You know how it hurts if you get a stone in your boot when we're on a mission? Same thing for her."

Jack watched silently as Daniel finished the task with Star's remaining legs and got out another tool.

"Daniel?"

"Curry brush, Jack." Daniel explained, holding it up.

"Can I help?"

Daniel gestured to the box and smiled when Jack came up with an identical brush. "You know what you're doing?"

"Sur..." At Daniel's raised eyebrows, Jack grinned back. "That would be no."

"Come here," Daniel pointed to a spot beside him. He nodded as Jack stood beside him.

Daniel took Jack's hand with the curry brush and placed it on Star's neck, putting his own hand over Jack's.

Jack's heart pounded so loudly he was certain Daniel could hear it. Daniel's hand was warm over his. Daniel's long fingers lightly rested over his own, the callouses on Daniel's palm brushing Jack's knuckles.

"Like this," Daniel's voice was soft in Jack's ear, his breath warm and moist, tickling Jack's neck. Daniel's body pressed closer to Jack's, those strong thighs pushing against his as Daniel's hand moved Jack's in small circles up Star's neck.

"Daniel?" Jack really hoped it wasn't his voice that had squeaked quite that way.

"Hmmm?" Daniel's chest vibrated against Jack's back.

"I...uh...think...," Jack took a deep breath as his hand shook slightly, "I think I have the idea."

"Good, Jack," Daniel whispered. "Glad you do."

Cool air hit Jack's back as Daniel moved away towards Star's head. If Jack didn't know Daniel better, he'd swear the man was teasing him, deliberately making those small crooning noises to Star, stretching to show Jack just how beautiful his body was.

'He wouldn't, would he?' Jack wondered, dismissing the thought almost instantly. This was Daniel, his best bud, his, as far as all indications went, straight best friend. He focused instead on the rhythm he'd built, trying his best to ignore Daniel as the other man finished Star's head and moved to the other side. Jack had almost succeeded when a hand brushed against his.

"Sorry," Daniel said innocently.

Jack gulped down desire. "That's okay, Danny." He narrowed his eyes as he watched Daniel return to his task with a small smile on his lips. A smile that looked anything but innocent.

Jack shook his head. Accident his foot. Who'd have believed it? Daniel Jackson, tease and flirt. Well, the flirting had been there before, despite Daniel's fervent denials whenever it was mentioned.

Jack returned to the currying with renewed energy. Maybe there was hope after all. When Daniel bumped against him returning to the box that held Star's supplies to get a brush and towel, Jack excused himself.

"I'll be waiting at the Jeep." He managed to croak out before leaving the stables to find the closest bathroom and locking the door behind him. He couldn't seem to upzip his jeans fast enough to satisfy his need and stroked himself firmly, still able to smell the essence of Daniel as he'd bumped into Jack: sweat, horse, dust and leather mingled with Daniel's own unique scent of coffee and sandalwood. Jack cleaned himself up with shaking hands and went back to the Jeep and hoping he'd manage to drive home without getting them into an accident.

"Thanks again," Daniel said as he got in the Jeep sometime later. Jack nearly jerked his arm away when Daniel's arm brushed his as Daniel turned to put a jacket in the back seat.

"Jack?"

"Nothing, Daniel." Jack muttered. "Just startled me, that's all."

Daniel looked at him in disbelief, his breath coming out in a little huff. "Okay."

Jack concentrated on driving out to the highway on the bumpy lane, trying very hard to not look at Daniel who had his legs stretched out and was leaning back in his seat. There was absolutely no way in hell he was ever going to make it home.

Daniel sat up in alarm when Jack pulled onto the side of the road, almost as soon as they'd started on their way back to Colorado Springs.

"Jack?" Daniel backed against the door as Jack moved closer. "Ummm...is something wrong?"

Jack stopped, suddenly unsure of himself. Maybe he'd misread Daniel. Jack closed his eyes and counted slowly to ten, hearing Daniel's breath coming in short little pants. Time to jump off the high dive. "Daniel, I..." He opened his eyes to find Daniel looking at him, his eyes dark.

"Yes, Jack." Daniel smiled, that same not quite innocent one he'd smiled back in the stables.

"Yes?" Jack moved closer. "You don't even know what I was going to say."

"Sometimes you don't need words, Jack." Daniel leaned into Jack, his hands coming up to pull Jack's head closer to his, his mouth seeking Jack's.

"Oh God, Danny. I thought..." Jack pulled back a moment to bring his hands around Daniel's face.

"Me, too." Daniel nodded. "Jack?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"I really don't think the road everyone we know takes to work is really the best place for this."

Jack sighed. Daniel was right, of course. "How far to your apartment?"

Daniel smiled broadly. "I know a perfect shortcut."

"Danny?" Jack asked as he pulled back onto the road.

"Yes, Jack?"

"Uh, you think you can kinda keep those boots on for awhile when we get there?" Jack kept his eyes on the road even as he heard Daniel's low laugh. That car wash Danny owed him could just wait for sometime when they were at Jack's cabin and no one else was around. He had plans for that too. Life was certainly going to get far more interesting.

  



End file.
